


Weather

by Foxboots



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: IT Specialist Scott, Parker slaps a TV, Penny asks John to tell her the weather, finallt get to use IT specialist Scott in something other than school work, he argues against her, then relents, weatherman John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxboots/pseuds/Foxboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weatherman John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather

A certain Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward - more commonly known as Penny, or Pen - was waking up. She had taken the day off for a little R&R. Well, to be precise she had taken the weekend off. She had lots of things to do including pampering herself (or being pampered at the spa), and of course to stay alert for any IR calls. But first: shops and that lovely spa. 

But before she could head out there was an important factor to consider: the weather. That would come first. So, signalling to Parker that she was up and ready to get dressed, she asked about the weather so she could decide what to wear. What? She wasn't like one of those rich snobs who can't decide what to wear - never mind dressing themselves. 

“Parker? What's the weather for today?” Penny asked, sitting up and stretching. “Hmm?” Parker mumbled to himself. "Seems like there's a bit of interference, can't seem to get it up, M'Lady.” Parker responded before slapping the TV over a bit to see if that would help. It didn't. He should've called IT specialist Scott to help him (by shouting and pounding at the screen). 

Penny was slightly distraught and that's when it hit her. International Rescue's very own spaceman: John. Who, when monitoring the Earth from up above, also checks the weather. It wouldn't be the first time she'd called him up for her own personal needs. So, opening up her secret powder and mirror communicator, she signalled for John. 

“Penelope to Five. Come in John.” Penny called. Still sat in bed, she sorted her hair out while waiting for John to respond.  
"Thunderbird Five here, Pen. What seems to be the problem?” He questioned, quickly looking down to England for any disturbances that would require one of his brothers. “I'm not reading anything down there.” He stated very formally as if it was a fact. Which it was. But the point being was that Penny needed the weather and this was wasting time.  
“No, John, I called to ask about the weather. More specifically: the weather in Paris today.” She said with puppy dog eyes staring up at him.

With a sigh, John tried: tried to tell her that he was firstly; not a weatherman - to which she rolled her eyes at - and secondly; that the line was for emergencies and should not be used for informal things. John also reminded her that she could just as easily look it up on the Internet or have Parker do it. Penny did not relent. John's small debate was taking up time and she had a time schedule. So she used her British charm and asked him to check. And he did - stating that the weather in Paris would be sunny and hot before going on to say how London would be looking. 

With a thank and a small nod, she let John go - leaving him thinking about how that channel should be used for emergencies and not everyday things. Yet he didn't say anything because he had learnt not to. 

With the weather now sorted, Penny set off to find the perfect outfit for her day.

**Author's Note:**

> Grammar fairy Tamsin strikes again


End file.
